


The Valentine

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Valentine's Day, adrienette - Freeform, girl talk, the valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette decides she will definitely sign her card this year. But there's a catch... or maybe two.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: The Valentine.)





	The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I hope it's okay regardless.
> 
> (Again, sorry for not being able to reply to comments! Monday is my actual birthday and I'm busy, but I should be able to reply again starting Tuesday!)

"So, girl, you actually going to sign your card this year?" Alya asked in a low voice, even though she was fairly certain no one else was in the locker room with them. Class had already started and she figured since they were already late, a few more minutes wouldn't make much difference.

"Yes, of course," Marinette replied easily, as if it were obvious.

"Really?" Alya raised a brow in doubt.

"Mhmm," Marinette nodded as she retrieved her books from her locker for class.

"Okay, right. So, what's the catch? Because I know you're not feeling this chill about it if there isn't one," Alya chuckled. She knew Marinette far too well.

"Weeelllll... honestly? I was thinking that I should work on my friendship with Adrien more first. So, it's just going to be a friendly card."

Alya silently crossed her arms with a rather unimpressed expression on her face.

"What...?" Marinette asked sheepishly.

"C'mon, Mari. You're just chickening out," Alya called her out.

"Nooo! It's just—I just, _ugh_ ," Marinette struggled to explain. Pausing, she took a breath to reorganize her thoughts. "Look, Alya. Last year, my card was a little intense, don't you think?"

"Was it?" Alya put her hand to her chin and furrowed her brow. "Okay, refresh my memory. What was intense about it?"

"Like, um, I wanted to know his innermost thoughts and dreams," she replied timidly. Then in a breathless rush, she added, "And something about beingtogetherforeternityandourlovebeingtrue."

Alya laughed. "Oh yeah, and how your heart belonged to him," she recalled. " _Pfft_ , you are so cheesy, it's pretty cute actually. I bet Adrien would be into that. He seems the type."

"Riiight. I bet he's super into creepy stalker girls with pictures of him covering every inch of her room," Marinette whined sarcastically, as she pulled down her cheeks dramatically.

Alya laughed again. With a knowing smirk, she concluded, "Well, you never know. There's many things he could be secretly into... like eavesdropping."

"... _Eavesdropping_?" Marinette asked in bewilderment. "That's a weird example."

"Which drives my point home," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, let's get to class already, girl."

Marinette agreed, then returned to discussing her point of sending a friendly valentine this year as they left the locker room, their voices fading away.

... Leaving a very perplexed and intrigued Adrien Agreste to wallow alone in his thoughts about the conversation he had accidentally overheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my husband says I'm evil for always leaving cliffhangers. But they're just so easy for me lol. I also just don't have time and need to go to bed.
> 
> ...I also am not entirely sure how I want to continue and I didn't want to rush it and produce something crappy. So I'd rather post this than nothing for now.
> 
> Anyway, were you surprised to find out Adrien was eavesdropping?? (And how did Alya know he was...? Idk, she probably heard him make a noise or something lol.) If you liked this at all, please leave a comment and/or kudos. ❤ And if anyone wants to see it continued, it may be possible to convince me! 😉


End file.
